Musical Medicine
by Anabellia Hyuuga
Summary: So this is still in the works and I would like to know what you think. Basically Doogie meets a woman, aftyer saving her daughter, who has a lot of problems and he, being the person he is, has to help her.
1. prologue

A/N: Alright so I got an idea for a story but I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it. So I decided to add what I have so and see what you think. also as a fair warning if I do continue on updates will have long erratic periods of time in between them depending on how busy I get. Also because this story is still in it's beginning phases I have no Beta Reader so I apologize for any mistakes that might be in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doogie Howser MD. If I did do you honestly think I would be posting my story on a website that is free for anyone to watch?

* * *

Musical Medicine - Prologue

"Help her! Please! Anybody please help her!" the woman shouted as she came through the doors to the ER with a little pale blond girl covered in blood in her arms. Immediately nurses, doctors and EMTs where there taking the girl from her arms, putting her on a gurney, and beginning to work on her.

"what happened here?" the woman heard from the group as she was watching in horror.

"Mom, answer!" comes the voice from next to her.

"I don't know!" she replies. "I left the kids with the babysitter to go to practice and about half way through my son calls screaming that Stasi, that is Anastasia, is bleeding everywhere and the babysitter left. I don't really know what happened. Is she going to be ok? Please, tell me she's going to be ok!"

"We're going to do everything we can ma'am. Please sign these consent forms and come with me," said a nurse. She did as she was told and was led into a waiting room to wait. And wait. And wait.

* * *

A/N: I'm still working on how to the write the phonetic spelling of Anastasia's nickname. So tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've gotten a positive review and think I shall keep going for now If only for that lone reviewer who finds my writing interesting. As a fair warning if I do continue on updates will have long erratic periods of time in between them depending on how busy I get. Also because this story is still in it's beginning phases I have no Beta Reader so I apologize for any mistakes that might be in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doogie Howser MD. If I did do you honestly think I would be posting my story on a website that is free for anyone to watch?

* * *

Chapter 1:

"_What_ is taking so long?!" the woman asked herself in frustration as she paced the floor of the waiting-room. Her mind was going a mile a minute with the thousands of things that could go wrong. Her son had fallen asleep about 30 minutes ago, after he had calmed down. The woman stopped pacing, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sat down in a chair across from her son. She rested her elbows on her knees and let her head fall into her hands. After the nurse had left she had been sitting in the waiting room for what felt like forever, though she knew logically it had only been a couple of hours, but what was to be expected when her only daughter was possibly dying and there wasn't anything she could do to help.

The woman herself was beautiful. Young, many would say too young to be a mother. She had thick, layered, red hair that fell to about her shoulder blades and blue eyes that looked like the sky on a clear, sunny day. She had a light even tan that could not be bought in a tanning salon. Her deep green sweater fell off of one shoulder just enough to show her collarbone, the very top of her shoulder and the black tank top it was layered over. Her dark jeans had rips in the knees and her black boots were zipped up over the bottoms. Both of her wrists were covered in bracelets to the point where 2 inches of her skin was completely covered. She wore a leather chord with what appeared to be a wedding ring as a necklace. Her eyeliner was dramatic but tasteful and appeared to be the only make-up she was wearing. It was a strange mixture of elegance and rock that shouldn't have worked but somehow did on this unusual woman.

"Miss Nakano?" a voice asked from the door causing her head to whip up faster than should have been possible. She was on her feet and standing in front of the impossibly young doctor in a matter of seconds.

"That's me," she replied pleading with her eyes for this handsome young doctor to tell her that her little girl was going to be ok.

"I'm Dr. Howser. You're daughter is stable. We had to perform emergency surgery to repair the internal damage caused by whatever it was that she was stabbed with, from the size of the laceration I'm guessing a steak-knife. We needed to give her a blood transfusion. You were very lucky that she survived the trip here. Could you tell me what happened with a little more detail now that you've calmed down some?" the doctor asked.

" Our apartment is only 2 blocks from the hospital, and I was applying pressure the whole way here. I'm not really sure what happened. I left the twins with the babysitter while my band was rehearsing for a show this weekend and about half way through my son calls me in hysterics. Luckily our rehearsal space is only a five minute drive from our apartment. I rented a rehearsal space close by so that I would never have to be very far from Max and Stasi. I'm a little paranoid but I suppose it paid off. The only way you'll get the full story of what actually happened is from Max, but he's been through enough today so I think I'll let him sleep if that's ok? Can I go see Stasi now?" the woman asked.

"Of course. But I would like to warn you that she isn't conscious and she is hooked up to a lot of machines, Miss Nakano," Dr. Howser replied.

"I understand, I just need to see for myself that she is alive. Is there a nurse who can watch Max in case he wakes up? I don't want him to panic. And my name is Anabelle but please call me Ana."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than she heard four male voices shouting her name accompanied by the sounds of running, followed quickly by a nurse telling them to quite down. As the four young men reached the waiting room she glared.

"Shut Up! This is a hospital, not a hockey rink. Now you four go sit with Max while I go check on my daughter and if I hear even one complaint about any of you, which includes you waking Max up, you will all be in a world of trouble, got it?" Ana told them in a soft voice that was not to mistaken for harmless intent.

"Yes, Ana." they all replied quickly. The nurse who had been chasing them seemed placated by this and went off shaking her head and muttering about the insensitivity of men.

Ana turned to the doctor who was watching in amusement as all of this transpired and said, "Please Dr. Howser, lead the way. They may be loud and obnoxious but I know that Max will be alright with them."

"Right this way. And if I am to call you Ana, then please call me Doogie."

"Doogie?" she said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

* * *

A/N: So there it is. The first full chapter. I'm going to try to explain Anastasia's nickname now, wish me luck!

'Sta' is pronounced with a short 'a', the 's' sounds like the end of collage (take out the 'colla' I don't know how that is notated in phonetics), and the 'i' has the 'ee' sound.

Oh and by the way, reviews tend to inspire me to write faster. ;)


End file.
